Christmas What
by Lady Bethia
Summary: Jim goes shopping for a simple present for Blair.


2

Christmas What

**Title**: Christmas What

**Author**: Lady Bethia

**Series**: none

**E-Mail**: Page: http:groups. PG

**Warnings**: Christmas challenge: Reindeer, stocking cap with pompom, ice skates, no holiday food, recent movie, remote control, 4th of July decorations, Naomi and elves got it.

**Disclaimers**: I do not own the Sentinel or the X-Men. I am just borrowing the characters and abilities from Pet Fly Productions. And I promise to return them in good order maybe. I am making no money off this either it's just for fun.

**Summary**: Jim goes shopping for a simple present for Blair.

Christmas What?

Jim stared in horror at the sight that surrounded him.

It all started out as a simple trip to the mall to pick up a DVD as a stocking stuffer for Blair. Blair had been enthralled with the Harry Potter series and the latest one was out for Christmas. So, since Jim had just purchased a new DVD player for a house Christmas present it seemed appropriate to get a couple of new DVD's as well. However, as usual as soon as he was in the parking lot trouble multiplied by ten occurred.

Elven thieves lost control of their Honda getaway car and plowed right into the Christmas tree lot on the north end of the parking lot on the backside of the mall. The car was totaled along with twelve trees and the enclosure for the two real Reindeer on loan from Santa. The Reindeer were loose, scrambling every which way in fear around the panicked pedestrians as well as the trees and cars while bellowing out their distress.

From Jim's police radio in his truck an all points bulletin blared, "ATTENTION ALL UNITS – FOUR ARMED ROBBERS DRESSED AS ELVES ROBBED THE GLEIM JEWELRY STORE ON THE NORTH END OF THE OAKRIDGE MALL."

Jim rushed back to his truck and replied. "Dispatch this is unit 586 Detective Jim Ellison. I have the robbers in sight trapped in their vehicle. Please send a couple of units, an ambulance and a veterinarian. We are located in the Christmas tree lot at the mall."

"Copy. Elves contained and units are on the way. Good work Ellison." Dispatch answered.

Shaking his head and sighing deeply, Jim stomped over to the trapped elves. They were all wearing those ridiculous red stocking caps with the white pompom on the tip. "You four are under arrest for armed robbery, destruction of property as well as animal cruelty and anything else we can think of on our way over to the station." Jim bellowed over the histrionics going on around them.

Jim opened the door to his supposedly quite home to find Blair tearing up the place.

"What the heck? CHIEF!" Jim growled as he came in late cold and hungry.

"Jim! OH, man thank God your home. Where is the remote? I promised to tape the Christmas ice skating show for Naomi tonight. I have got to find that remote or she will kill me when she gets here on Wednesday." Blair babbled non-stop as he spun in a small tight circle like a top on speed.

Jim sighed his second deep heart felt sigh of the day and looked around the disaster area he use to call his living room and spied an edge of black under some decorations on the kitchen table.

"Oh Man!" Blair moaned as he realized the mess he had made of the loft as well as his partner silently stalking over to the kitchen table.

"Jim I'm sorry about this," he said as he waved his hand about indicating the room. "I'll clean it up as soon as I program the VCR." Blair said quietly as the fear of his silent friend took firm root in his over active imagination.

Jim reached under the box containing all of the 4th of July decorations and pulled the remote out from under it. Silently he handed it over to Blair; he returned to the door picked up his holiday shopping he had dropped and went straight up the stairs without a word.

After programming the VCR, Blair called up the steps. "Jim is everything ok?"

"Fine just your typical day – thieving elves, runaway Reindeer, destroyed Christmas trees and the kitchen table covered in 4th of July decorations. What could possibly be wrong Sandburg?" Jim finished then stared down at his best friend from the railing and smiled.

Blair smiled back in relief and quipped, "Reindeer and elves huh?"

"Yep, Chief. Reindeer and elves." Jim answered.

The end.


End file.
